lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Reese Munitz II.
' Reese Munitz II.' is the son of Reese and Lois Munitz making him both the heir to the Lordship of House Munitz and a powerful member of the house. Reese Munitz II. has four siblings in the form of Dewey, Jessie, Franky, and Francis Munitz of which his brother Dewey was corupted heavily by Francis Munitz into believing in Chaos and was killed during the Market Ambush, Francis is a disturbed man who has lost all sence and now has thrown his lot in with Chaos and leads the Forskane within Dresdan, Franky Munitz has become a public face of House Munitz and was nearly killed alongside his siblings during the market massacre, while Jessie Munitz was killed during the Market Massacre by her brother Dewey. Most known for his devout worship of the Dragon, he is a staunch proponent of Dragon Worship , and an immediate enemy of anyone not following. This has led him to some confrontations amongst the members of Dresdan who follow Sigmar's religion, and since that's the majority of the population his position in the military is seen by many as a slight to Empire worshipper's. Reese Munitz II. is especially close to his father, and it is this relationship which has basically protected him from a lot of the top level danger he more then likely would have faced due to his dragon worshipping. History Early History '''Reese Munitz II. '''is the oldest of the children of Reese, and Lois Munitz and in this position he has maintained for his life the role as heir to the position of patriarch of House Munitz. During his youth a close friend of his was nearly killed by a rampaging bull, but in what Reese deemed an act of the Dragon was saved by a dragon flying overhead. Reese took this as a sign that the Dragon was the true god, and in this path became more and more devout as he aged. This devout behavior was in conflict with most of his friends and House who were all Athiest, or Emperor Worshippers. He became quite charismatic and managed to convert many to his ideals, and in this way has become a figurehead of the Dragon in Dresdan. Near Death This devout worshipping of the Dragon, was in conflict with the establishment in Dresdan who were followers of Sigmar. Eventually he reached a point where he became so influencial that he was making serious inroads in the elite of Dresdan. He did speaches, and openely converted people to the Dragon. The establishment finally came to a end for him when he was given the position of commander of the Northern Forces, which was the military battalion that defended the northern farmlands of Dresdan, as well as the northern border of the realm. For the establisment this was too much, and they went about planning his death. Holy Dragon Order Main Article : Dresdan Present Day Relationships Vera Famiga See Also : Vera Farmiga Reese Munitz See Also : Reese Munitz Category:People of Dresdan Category:House Munitz Category:Spaniard Category:Dragon Worshipper Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight